Quantum of Sommet
by angelsempire
Summary: [ Comment ça mon titre est nul ? ] Une tasse de café abandonnée, un porte-serviettes brisé, un entrepôt désaffecté... On peut dire que face à cette situation, Mathieu Sommet est un peu déboussolé. Tout ça à cause d'Antoine Daniel.
1. Prologue

Salut à tous ! Ca fait bien longtemps que j'ai pas posté ici, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'écrivais plus vraiment de fanfictions. Mais récemment, j'ai eu une poussée de nostalgie en repensant à cette époque trop cool, celle où je baignais dans cet univers de fanfics, alors… j'ai écrit ça. Disclaimer pour les gens qui ont déjà lu mes écrits (notamment Les Exclus) : ne vous attendez pas DU TOUT au même style de fic. Mais genre, vraiment pas.

Sur ce je vous laisse, n'hésitez pas à review ce prologue !:D

Il était déjà tard dans la nuit, mais Mathieu était encore installé à son bureau. Une tasse de café à porté de main, il était absorbé par le montage de l'épisode 83 de son émission Salut les Geeks. Il en voyait enfin le bout, et se réjouissait de pouvoir poster l'épisode à l'heure annoncée sur les réseaux sociaux, évitant les commentaires assassins de sa communauté. Ainsi que toute éventuelle comparaison aux retards d'Antoine Daniel. A 5h du matin, il cliqua enfin sur le bouton « Exportation », en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Il commença à se lever pour aller rejoindre son lit, quand un bruit provenant de son ordinateur le stoppa net. C'était le son des notifications Facebook lui indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Intrigué, il s'assit de nouveau dans son fauteuil et se rendit sur le réseau social. Il avait reçu un message du fameux Antoine Daniel. Un petit sourire se grava sur le visage de Mathieu. Antoine était un de ses meilleurs amis, et il adorait lui parler. Il ouvrit le message, espérant entamer une conversation passionnante.

« MEC ON EST TOUT LES DEUX DANS LA MERDE IL FAUT QUE TU TE PLANQUES JE SAIS PAS OU »

Le petit Youtuber haussa un sourcil d'étonnement. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?!

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

\- C'est hyper compliqué mec

\- Ouais ouais allez bonne nuit Antoine

\- MAIS MEC ECOUTE MOI »

Mathieu ne répondit pas à ce dernier message. Il éteignit son ordinateur et alla se rouler tranquillement dans ses draps. Enfin, il allait pouvoir jouir d'une bonne nuit de repos. Les messages d'Antoine lui revinrent en tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son ami essayait de lui faire des blagues foireuses pour lui faire peur, et bien souvent la chute des dites blagues étaient grotesques. Mais cela faisait rire Mathieu. Il ignorait pourquoi, parce que, franchement, c'était pas drôle.

A 14h du matin, Mathieu émergea enfin. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi reposé et serein. Il jeta un rapide regard à son téléphone. 32 messages non lus d'Antoine et 25 appels manqués du même chevelu. Mathieu soupira. Son ami devait s'être mis une sacrée mine pour insister autant pour lui faire une blague.

Il reposa son téléphone sans prendre la peine de regarder ses notifications. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa cuisine. Le soleil inondait son petit appartement. Il s'approcha de sa machine à café pour s'en faire couler une petite tasse, parce que bonne nuit de sommeil ou pas, le café c'est important.

Alors que le liquide chaud coulait, Mathieu observait son petit appartement parisien, apaisé par cette agréable nuit de sommeil. Un petit grincement attira son attention. Il haussa les épaules et attrapa sa tasse enfin pleine. Il porta la céramique à ses lèvres, mais un nouveau bruit arrêta son geste. Contrarié, il reposa la tasse et se dirigea vers la source du bruit, sa salle de bain.

Il poussa la porte de la pièce et y entra. A l'intérieur, un homme maigrichon se cachait. Mathieu poussa un petit cri surpris.

« Putain mais vous êtes qui ? »

L'autre semblait tout aussi déboussolé que lui. Il était visiblement plus jeune que Mathieu.

« Bordel mais le boss m'avait dit que tu dormirais, à cette heure ! Balbutia l'intru.

\- Ah bah désolé mais non. Mais pourquoi donc ?

\- Bah en fait je suis censé t'enlever. Mais ils m'ont pas super bien expliqué la procédure, j'suis juste un stagiaire moi tu sais…

\- Ah. »

Mathieu avait bien du mal à contrôler son fou rire naissant face à l'air perdu qu'affichait son « agresseur ».

« Mais t'es rentré par où ?

\- Par là. Répondit l'autre en désignant la fenêtre ouverte de la salle de bain.

\- Faudrait vraiment que je pense à fermer cette fenêtre.

\- Ouais. »

Un long silence s'installa. Le youtuber décida de s'éclipser pour appeler la police. Il tourna le dos à son visiteur indésirable.

« Bon mec c'était bien sympa mais j'ai un café tout chaud qui m'attend sur le bar. A la revoyure, tu peux toujours sortir par là où t'es entré.

\- Hé ho pars pas comme ça ! Paniqua l'autre. Je dois t'enlever ! »

Mathieu se mit à rire franchement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un coup sourd derrière son crâne, et qu'il s'évanouisse.

Dans la panique, son assaillant lui avait explosé le porte-serviettes sur la gueule.


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voilà la suite ! ENJOIE

* * *

« Mathieu ! Mathieu ! »

Le petit youtuber à moitié endormi émit un grognement en donnant aléatoirement des coups de poing au dessus de lui.

« AH BATARD TU M'AS FOUTU UN DE SES GNIONS. »

Mathieu s'en battait les couilles.

« Putain mais réveille toi du con la joie ! »

Son interlocuteur le secoua alors sans ménagement. Mathieu se réveilla et se trouva face à Antoine Daniel.

« TU M'AS RÉVEILLÉ FILS DE…

\- On est pas vraiment là pour faire la grasse mat' ! »

Mathieu s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau flot d'insultes fleuries, quand il réalisa qu'il n'était plus chez lui. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte d'entrepôt désaffecté. Les événements des dernières heures lui revinrent en tête. Les messages d'Antoine, le branquignole dans sa salle de bain…

« What the fucking fuck ?! S'exclama Mathieu, se rendant compte de l'étrangeté de sa situation.

\- Tu pourras pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenu, pauvre tarte.

\- Excuse moi mais à force de crier au loup hein…

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah, à force de me faire des blagues dans ce genre… Expliqua le plus petit.

\- Ouais mais j'ai jamais crié au loup.

\- Non mais c'est une expression banane !

\- Ah.

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux être con.

\- Moi je vois surtout que t'appelles encore les gens banane en 2014 et ça ça craint.

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- Et j'ai toujours pas compris le truc avec le loup. »

Mathieu soupira. Il se retenait d'exploser de rire, mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Et il n'aimait pas se moquer des autres. Il décida de changer de sujet pour quelque chose de plus important.

« Bref, on s'égare, revenons à nos moutons.

\- Sinon ils vont se faire bouffer par le loup !

\- Putain mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça... »

Antoine le fixait avec un grand sourire, qui semblait dire « Hé, hé, rigole à ma blague, allez, c'est marrant, MAIS RIGOLE BON DIEU ».

Mathieu resta impassible.

Face au manque d'humour de son ami, Antoine soupira.

« Bon, je vais t'expliquer tout ce bordel. T'as du remarquer qu'en ce moment je sors plus mes vidéos dans les temps ?

\- Ah bah ça, si j'ai le malheur d'avoir une seconde de retard on me compare à toi, donc oui, j'ai remarqué.

\- Eh bien, c'est parce que… je bosse pour le gouvernement. »

Mathieu ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il explosa de rire, tombant au sol face à son ami atterré.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule Sommet ?

\- Hmpf.. N… Non… Balbutia Mathieu entre deux hoquets. »

Les deux lurons restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, Antoine attendant que Mathieu se calme alors que celui ci se décrochait les zygomatiques.

« Un agent secret ! On aurait tout vu ! My name is Daniel, Antoine Daniel ! Répétait Mathieu en se tapant violemment sur la cuisse.

\- C'est bon t'as fini ?

\- MY NAME IS DANIELOS, ANTONIOS DANIELOS ! »

Antoine du patienter une bonne demi-heure avant que Sommet ne se calme. Quand enfin l'autre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps à force de s'esclaffer, retrouva un semblant de sérieux, le chevelu reprit la parole.

« Je peux continuer ?

\- Hm, ou… oui. Articula difficilement Mathieu, qui avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Je te passe les détails de tout ce bordel, mais en gros les gonz sur qui j'enquêtais – des bons gros débiles mais passons – ont mis la main sur moi, et m'ont capturé.

\- Et moi, qu'est ce que je viens foutre là ?

\- Bah euh… ils ont cru que t'étais mon copain après être tombés sur une fanfic à la con.

\- Hein ?!

\- Ah non mais je t'avais prévenu hein, c'est des vedettes. »

Le petit se retint encore une fois d'exploser de rire. Un bruit de porte les coupa dans leur discussion. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit. Trois hommes entrèrent. Le premier était grand, portait un costume cravate à la pointe de la mode et des lunettes de soleil Rayban noires. Ses cheveux étaient également noirs, ainsi que sa barbe parfaitement taillée. Shit, il était sexy, se surprit à penser Mathieu. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme retire ses lunettes, dévoilant un magnifique strabisme. A côté de lui se trouvait le freluquet qui avait kidnappé Mathieu, ainsi qu'un autre homme assez jeune lui aussi qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir inventé l'eau tiède.

« Bonchour, commença l'homme au strabisme avec un magnifique accent allemand, qui devait être le chef de la bande de joyeux drilles.

\- Yo, répondit Mathieu, absolument pas impressionné par ce type.

\- Je fous tiens tonc, Foltaire, ou defrais-je dire… Antoine Taniel ! »

Mathieu avait encore une fois du mal à contenir ses éclats de rire face à l'accent de l'agent, qui lui évoquait plus un touriste au ventre gras et portant des chaussettes dans ses sandales Decathlon qu'une dangereuse menace.

« Et fous… fous êtes sein petit ami !

\- Bah c'est à dire que..

\- Ch'ignorais que tu étais gay, Foltaire ! »

Mathieu tourna lentement la tête vers Antoine et lui chuchota :

« Pourquoi il t'appelle Voltaire ?

\- Bah c'est mon nom de code banane.

\- Tu disais quoi sur le surnom banane ?

\- Oh ta gueule hein.

\- Che ne fous déranche pas, chespère ?

\- Bah un peu quand même, répondit Mathieu. Non par ce que j'ai un café qui refroidit sur le bar et…

\- SILENCE. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la voix qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait du jeune homme qui avait déboulé dans la salle de bain de Mathieu. Le chef s'approcha de lui, visiblement en colère.

« Chavais dis quoi, Fincent ? C'est moi qui parle aux prisonniers !

\- Excusez moi boss, j'ai voulu tenter un truc et…

\- EH BIEN NE TENTE RIEN ! Cria le boss, son accent rendant ce cri plus impressionnant. »

Le dénommé Vincent se renfrogna. Le boss revint se placer en face d'Antoine et de Mathieu.

« Bon, bon, bon… Fous allez defoir parler si fous foulez saufer fotre peau ! Che feux le nom de fos supérieurs demain matin, sinon, che fais defoir employer la manière forte ! »

Sur ces mots, l'homme et ses trois zbires sortirent de la salle, laissant les deux amis seuls. Mathieu se tourna vers Antoine, en quête de réponses.

« Mec, on fait quoi ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Normalement ma boss devrait bientôt nous localiser et venir nous chercher, mais quand ?

\- Bah je sais pas moi.

\- C'était une question rhétorique banane.

\- Banane !

\- BANANE OUI BANANE. »

Mathieu émit un rire gras. Antoine ne put retenir un face palm. Sans se rappeler qu'il portait des lunettes.

« Aïe !

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien rien. »

Mathieu soupira et se dit qu'ils étaient dans de beaux draps.

« On est dans de beaux draps. »

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à review :D


End file.
